It is common knowledge that professional ironing machines for ironing clothes are used in the industrial laundry sector or for industrial ironing in general.
With particular reference to ironing the crease in trousers, it is also common knowledge that there is the need to finish ironing by hand, after the above mentioned machines have been used.
As a rule these finishing operations are done by an operator using an iron and with the trousers laying on a horizontal ironing surface or, alternatively, hanging from a support book and extending vertically.
This last solution is opted for particularly after using ironing machines with a vertical ironing surface.
In this case, in fact, a pair of spring clamps is associated removable to each free end of the trouser legs and is used to hang the trousers on a support of the ironing machine, during ironing, as well as to position the trousers on said hook in the next finishing phases.
These spring clamps normally have two toothed appendages, spaced from each other, which can be inserted inside the opening by the free ends of the trouser legs and which are positionable by the edge of the opening in order to grip it and keep it taut.
Once ironing is completed, the trousers are taken off the machine and hung, by means of the spring clamps, on the support hook that can either be fixed or, if wanted, manually height adjustable.
The finishing operations are carried out by the operator on the trousers placed vertically, using an iron.
The operator then removes the spring clamps from the hook, frees the trousers from the spring clamps and lastly positions the trousers on an ordinary clothes hanger.
These finishing operations do have some drawbacks such as, for example, they are particularly wasteful in terms of time and even have an effect on the overall cost of ironing that is far from negligible.
In fact, the operator has to manually adjust the height of the hook based on his/her height and on the length of the trousers to iron.
In addition, removing the spring clamps from the trousers and positioning them correctly on a hanger constitute most of the “downtime” between one ironing operation and the next.